disney_xfandomcom-20200215-history
Up (Soundtrack)
Up 'is the soundtrack album for the 2009 film of the same name. It was released through Walt Disney Records on May 26, 2009, and composed by Michael Giacchino. It is his third feature film for Pixar after The Incredibles and Ratatouille. It is only available as a digital download on iTunes. Giacchino wrote a character theme-based score that the filmmakers felt enhanced the story of the film. Up received positive reviews from music critics and won major awards. Despite being well regarded, Up was not released as a compact disc (CD) until 2011, when it became available via Intrada Records. The score album was nominated to multiple awards. It earned two Grammy Awards, for Best Score Soundtrack Album and Best Instrumental Composition for "Married Life", at the 2010 ceremony. The score also won the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Score at 67th Golden Globe Awards, the Academy Award for Best Original Score at the 82nd Academy Awards, and the British Academy of Film and Television Arts (BAFTA) for Best Film Music. Up was the first Disney film since Pocahontas to win the Academy Award for Best Original Score, spanning a gap of 14 years, and the first Pixar film to win the award. It also became one of few scores to win an Oscar, a Golden Globe, a BAFTA and a Grammy. Composition The type of compositional technique used on the score is called thematic transformation, a technique commonly used in large-scaled classical music compositions, in which more than one theme is involved and related together in a single piece of music. Critical Reception The score received positive reviews from music critics. "Throughout the soundtrack, Giacchino keeps things fresh with his engaging melodies and variations, and Up succeeds as an old-fashioned score that doesn't shy away from emotion or catchy tunes.", was the very positive review from iTunes. Christopher Coleman, from tracksounds.com, gave the score 8 out of 10 stars, commenting: "The experience of his original score went from mediocre to marvelous with a single viewing of the film". Danny Graydon, Empire writer, declared "Giacchino's primary theme moves from the jaunty jass flourish of the opening titles" ... "The score's emotional content is further fuelled by two similarly flexible (albeit more subtle) themes". Christian Clemmenson of Filmtracks.com awarded the score a four star rating out of five, but wrote a mixed review: "In general, the vintage jazz and Waltz combination is effective in raising the spirit of adventure specifically from the perspective of an elderly man, but this material could potentially sound geriatric to some listeners seeking only loftier fantasy elemtents". Regarding Disney's initial decision to not release the score on compact disc, Clemmenson went on to say "Unfortunately, with a score as dynamic in instrumental range as Up, hearing it in compressed MP3 form is simply unacceptable. This format may work for headphones, but the recording sounds dull and flat on an sizable stereo system." Track Listing All tracks written by Michael Giacchino, with the exception of the last three, which are sound effects. #Up With Titles #We're in the Club Now #Married Life #Carl Goes Up #52 Chachki Pickup #Paradise Found #Walkin' The House #Three Dog Dash #Kevin Beak'n #Canine Conundrum #The Nickel Tour #The Explorer Motel #Escape from Muntz Mountain #Giving Muntz the Bird #Stuff We Did #Memories Can Weigh You Down #The Small Mailman Returns #He's Got the Bird #Seizing the Spirit of Adventure #It's Just a House #The Ellie Badge #Up With End Credits #The Spirit of Adventure #Carl's Maiden Voyage #Muntz's Dark Reverie #Meet Kevin in the Jungle Album Credits Credits from Up notes: *Michael Giacchino - composer and additional orchestrations *Tim Simonec - orchestration and conductor *Dan Wallin - sound recorder and mixer *Peter Boyer - additional orchestrations *Jack J. Hayes - additional orchestrations *Larry Kenton - additional orchestrations *Jennifer Hammond - additional orchestrations *Hollywood Studio Symphony - performance *Stephen Davis - music editor *Mark Willsher - music editor *Reggie Wilson - orchestra contractor *Andrea Datzman - score coordinator *Luis M. Rojas - covert art design 'Music Credits *Music by Michael Giacchino *Music Orchestrated and Conducted by Tim Simonec *Music Recorded and Mixed by Dan Wallin *Music Editor: Stephen M. Davis *Music Contractor: Reggie Wilson *Assistant Music Contractor: Connie Boylan *Score Coordinator: Andrea Datzman *Music Preparation: Booker White - Walt Disney Music Library *Additional Conducting by Marshall Bowen *Additional Orchestrations by Jack J. Hayes, Peter Boyer, Michael Giacchino, Jennifer Hammond, Larry Kenton and Cameron Patrick *Assistant Music Editor: Alexandra Apostolakis *Compositional Robotic Defensive Artist: Dave Craftsman *Sound Effects Provided by Skywalker Sound *Executive Music Producer: Chris Mountain *Music Supervisor: Tom MacDougall *Music Production Director: Andrew Page *Post Production Supervisor: Paul Cichocki *Music Business Affairs: Donna Cole-Brule *Music Production Coordinator: Ashley Chafin *Executive Music Assistant: Jill Heffley *Music Production Assistant: Siobhan Sullivan *Music Recorded and Mixed at Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage *Recordists: Greg Dennen and Tom Hardisty *Scoring Crew: Richard Wheeler, Jay Selvester, Ryan Robinson and Jamie Olvera *"The Spirit of Adventure" Vocals by Craig Copeland *Album Mastered by Gavin Lurssen at Lurssen Mastering *Music/Creative Marketing: Glen Lajeski *Bonus Video Producer: Galyn Susman *Bonus Video Directors: Tony Kaplan and Erica Milsom Charts Awards and Nominations Category:Up Category:Soundtracks Category:Pixar Soundtracks